Everything Is Not What It Seems
by Rosebud5
Summary: When you are asked to have a private audience with Munkustrap, you know you are either in trouble or being awarded for something you did without knowing exactly what it was. But when Jemima is summoned to talk with him, it's not what she expected at all.


'Ello everybody! How are you all? I'm doing nifty because the other night I was showing my cousin CATS for the first time and was suddenly hit with a wave of ideas for CATS fics! I've been a CATS obsessee forever, but am just now getting around to writing fics for this site. So here's my first of many CATS fics. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to **REVIEW**! Munkustrap will find you if you don't! Wait...that may be incentive for you NOT to review...never mind. Munkustrap will give you a great big hug if you review as shall Misto, or any cat of your choice, for that matter! =^^=

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to T.S. Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber and the actors and staff from the movie/stage production. Ha.

~Rosey

* * *

**Everything Is Not What it Seems**

When you are asked to have a private audience with Munkustrap, you know you are either in trouble or being awarded for something you did without knowing exactly what it was. Everyone in the Junkyard loved Munkustrap, of course, but, him being the leader until Old Deuteronomy visited at the next Ball, the silver tabby kept tabs on _everything_. He wanted peace and order in the Yard. Therefore, if you disturbed either of those things, he wanted to talk with you and straighten everything out. Of course, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Tugger, and Mistoffelees often had a "talk" with the first in command. But today was different.

Jemima sat nervously outside Munkustrap's layer, her head spinning. When Munku had asked the kitten to visit him at precisely 1:30 "just to talk," Jemima had immediately started coming up with all the possible things she had done in the past few days that could disturb the peace and order of the Yard. She had attacked Tugger all fan-kittenly, but so did all her friends. She had stayed out moon-gazing a bit longer than normal the other day, but that wasn't disturbing of any peace or order. She kept racking her brain, trying to figure out exactly what she had done. But nothing clicked.

"Hey, Jema," the soft voice of Munkustrap woke the kitten up from her thoughts. She looked over and found the handsome silver tabby beside her. "How are you doing?" he asked with a smile. There was Munkustrap for you. Even if you were in trouble with him, he was still kind and respectful. Another reason he was the perfect protector.

"I-I'm fine," Jemima replied, trying to calm her nerves. This was Munkustrap. The kind, loving leader everyone in the yard loved. He wouldn't be mean to her. No matter what she had done, he would forgive her. But she was still nervous. "What's up?" she asked shyly, eyeing him quickly. "What did I do?"

"Jemima-"

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" she asked before she could stop herself. She respected and loved Munku so much, she hated the thought of him being mad at her.

"No, no!" Munkustrap laughed, instantly relaxing the knot in Jemima's stomach. "Of course not!"

"Oh, good!" Jemima breathed in relief. "Then why'd you call me here?"

"Well, I had a question for you," the tabby replied, a black gloved paw extending out and pausing on Jemima's shoulder. "The other day I saw you and Misto talking together in the Pipe and you looked rather...cozy. Have you two finally become something more than friends?" Munku raised an eye-brow teasingly.

Jemima blushed and ducked her head. "Do certain Jellicles expect us to?" she asked.

Munkustrap sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "Umm...no...Maybe...If by certain Jellicles you mean half the tribe, then yes."

Jemima blushed again and laughed nervously. "No, we're still just friends, Munku."

"Then what were you doing in the Pipe?" the tabby asked, confused.

"Why are you so curious? You're turning into Tugger!" Jemima giggled.

"Yes, I am. I am very curious about this," Munkustrap replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Jemima teased.

"Haha very funny," Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "I'm curious because I'm the leader until Old Dueteronomy arrives at the Ball and it's up to me to know what's up with who."

"To nose around?" Jemima laughed, nudging him.

"No," Munkustrap laughed as well. "C'mon, Jema. I'm your best friend's brother. Just think of me as _your_ big brother and tell me what's up with you and Mistoffelees."

"Just because you're Victoria and Etcetera's brother doesn't mean-"

"Jemima."

Jemima sighed, giving in. "Ok, I'll tell you. Misto...Misto was asking me if I knew if Victoria liked him or not...'cause he wanted to ask her to go out," she finished sadly, blinking back the tears the suddenly threatened to get out.

Munkustrap paused awkwardly before rubbing the kitten's shoulder comfortingly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jema."

The maroon and black queen shrugged, trying to act as if it was nothing. But she wasn't that good an actress. She faced the tabby. "Munku? How did you and Demeter get together?"

"It wasn't easy," Munkustrap snorted.

Jemima was shocked. "Really? But you're both so perfect for each other and everything!"

"But she didn't know that at the time," Munkustrap admitted. "She used to not even give me the time of day. It took me saving her from Macavity for her to notice me."

"So, you're saying that if I save Misto from Macavity, he'd like me?" Jemima asked hopefully.

"I'm not saying that," Munkustrap's green eyes sparkled. "I'm just saying that if you keep on being there for him, eventually he'll notice you."

Jemima smiled and threw her arms around the tabby in a tight hug. "Thank you, Munkus."

"Anytime, kid. Anytime."

Finis!

* * *

Weell? My first CATS fic on here! I hope you liked it and "aww"ed at least once.

Well, all I can say now is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **And you get a huggle from the cat of your choice! :)

~Rosebud5


End file.
